DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) A cancer awareness and training collaboration coordinated by the Latino/a Research & Policy Center (LRPC: Drs. Flores and Espinoza) at the University of Colorado at Denver, will build a network infrastructure among 20-25 Latino community based organizations, health clinics, social service agencies, school-based clinics, faith-based groups, and employee-based organizations serving Latinos in the greater Denver metro area. The partners include file University of Colorado Health Sciences Center, Cancer Center and the Chancellor's Office of Diversity, the Colorado Department of Health and Environment, Division of Prevention, Colorado ACCESS, the Medicaid HMO with 43,000 clients, the Rocky Mountain Cancer Information Service and the American Cancer Society. During Phase I, the major partners will build the infrastructure for cancer awareness and education projects in the Latino community based on already extant associations and past intervention and education activities. This would include efforts in breast and cervical cancer awareness and prevention, smoking cessation and prostate, colorectal and lung cancer. The project will also target 3 nearby migrant health clinics. The Steering Committee formed will review pilot project proposals for submission to the NCI. During Phase II of the project we will begin the pilot projects with the community groups. The CUHSC and the CDPHE will participate in developing the community education, health promotion and prevention pilot projects. During Phase III of the project the pilot projects will evolve into long-term funded projects benefitting the constituencies of the various members of the Network. Recruitment of Latino/a students to the cancer research and health professions areas will expand. Recruitment of patients to cancer clinical trials will benefit from the professional and lay education programs facilitated by the Network infrastructure.